The World's Greatest
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: For RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21: Oneshot songfic to "The World's Greatest" by R. Kelly. Randy Orton/Cameron, please review!


**This oneshot songfic is for _RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21_. It was originally just a oneshot request, but I decided to turn it into a songfic, mainly because I just love songfics. :)_  
_**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile regarding my old multi-chapter fanfictions. If you could please participate in it, I'd greatly appreciate it! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, nor do I own this song.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

The World's Greatest

Ariane Andrew stood backstage watching the TV screen like her life depended on it. Her best friend and co-worker Trinity Fatu thought she was crazy for turning down going out with the Divas in favour of watching the _Royal Rumble_ pay-per-view, but Ariane didn't care.

_I can go out with them another time,_ she thought to herself. But thinking that caused Ariane to miss the WWE theme song that she had been looking forward to hearing all night. But once she focused her attention back to the TV, she quickly spotted the man that she loved with all her heart- Randy Orton.

_He looks perfect_, thought Ariane. That thought made her blush and giggle slightly, but she quickly composed herself. She always acted like a young shy schoolgirl whenever she saw that man. Then again, she couldn't help but get excited when she saw her boyfriend of six months- whether it was on screen, or off screen.

Ariane's happiness suddenly turned into nervousness. Randy was defending his WWE World Heavyweight Championship tonight against John Cena, and Ariane knew that John was a good opponent for the champion. She knew that Randy was going to do a good job no matter what, but she still worried that John would end up beating him. Plus, Ariane was worried about the possibility that Randy would get hurt during the match. Even the possibility of a minor injury like an ugly bruise or a small cut worried Ariane immensely.

_Stop worrying! He'll be fine, _thought Ariane. _Besides, he wouldn't want you to worry about him during his match. Just enjoy the damn match_.

It took anything and everything in Ariane to not scream and cheer like her WWE Diva alter ego, Cameron. Randy had managed to retain his WWE World Heavyweight Championship against John Cena, and he didn't seem to be injured. Ariane could now breathe and not worry about her boyfriend until his next match. Randy was no longer in the ring, causing Ariane to believe that he was in his locker room. She left to head there to meet up with him, but she abruptly stopped walking when her phone suddenly went off. She grabbed it and realized that she had a new text from Randy. Ariane smiled and unlocked her phone to read it.

_Hey, babe. I'm near catering, and I can't wait to see you. I hope you're hungry cause we're going out for dinner once we meet up._

Ariane quickly sent her reply.

_I will see you as soon as I can! :)_

Ariane tried to walk to catering as quickly as she could without breaking into a full sprint. She got their soon, and saw Randy near catering, just like he said. Instead of his ring gear, he was wearing black jeans, a light blue dress shirt, and a pair of black shoes. He saw Ariane approaching and smiled almost immediately.

"Congrats on winning!" greeted Ariane happily.

"Thanks, babe," replied Randy as the couple embraced and shared a quick kiss on the lips. "You look beautiful, by the way."

Ariane blushed as she glanced down at her outfit- a bright yellow long-sleeved dress and white pumps with a matching white clutch.

"Thanks, baby." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ready to go?" asked Randy.

"Sure am," responded Ariane, trying to not sound too excited. After all, they were only going out for dinner. It's not like he was going to marry her or take her to an exotic island.

The couple walked to Randy's SUV and drove to a local Italian restaurant called Alla Famigila. They entered and found secluded table near the back of the restaurant. Ariane got a glass of red wine, while Randy just had water.

"I'd like to propose a toast," announced Randy.

"To?..."

"To winning- both in and out of the ring."

Ariane smiled and blush simultaneously. "Cheers to the world's greatest."

The dinner date went smoothly. The couple talked about Randy's match, the rest of the _Royal Rumble_ pay-per-view, and their families during dinner, all while enjoying each other's company. Neither one wanted the night to end- they were enjoying themselves that much. But Ariane couldn't help but notice that Randy seemed a little nervous while they were talking. She wanted to ask him if he was alright, but she was worried that he would get annoyed at her asking him if he was okay. Luckily for her, Randy brought up the issue himself.

"Ariane?"

"Yes, babe?"

"There's something I've wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I know we've been together for just six months. But you know that I love you so much. I've been thinking about this long and hard, and I know that I want to ask you this. I know you love Tampa a lot, but that's too far from St. Louis- from me. I know that sounds really selfish, but it's how I feel. Ariane Nicole Andrew, would you move in with me?"

Ariane smiled as tears of happiness began to fall slowly down her face. Randy got worried because he thought she was crying out of fear from what he had asked her. But his fears melted away when she responded to him.

"I would love to. Randy. I'd be honoured."

Randy smiled as he pulled his girlfriend into a loving, tight embrace. He carefully wiped her tears from her face with his large fingers. Ariane, touched by this gesture, gently moved his hands from her face to plant a loving kiss on his lips. Randy returned the kiss with a mixture of both love and passion.

"Remember what you said about me being the world's greatest?"

Ariane nodded.

"I prefer 'world's greatest couple.'"

"I couldn't agree with you more," said Ariane as the couple shared another loving kiss.

The End

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it- especially you, _RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21_. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfictions! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
